Luck and Love
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: PG13 for some words and some ahem ahem.. :) Because some asked for expansion of things and RuHana :)


Disclaimer:- shush don't tell anyone.. This is a secret. I do own Slam Dunk. Ok Ok Fine I Don't own Slam Dunk but I sure can wish for it.  
  
Title:- Luck and Love Pairing: RuHana (I loves RuHana) Summary:- My summary is .... READ THE STORY. Thanks  
  
WHY???  
  
Why do I have to fall in love with that stupid but adorable do'aho?  
  
His eyes so brown and naïve, so lovable, an absolute angel sent from above but of course he is no Tensai.  
  
He is so strong and yet so fragile when that Kainan match ended and when he just kept on saying 'pass, pass, pass.' Refusing to believe that we have actually lost, he is really stupid thinking that that last few second could have caused us to win, would have caused a different. It was my fault. If I have more stamina, I would not have fall and we could stand a chance to win.  
  
But that time what made me so sad and heartbroken is the condition my Hana- kun is in. I wished that I could just cuddle him and hugged him saying that everything is ok; we are going to the IH tournament. I can't. Because he hates me, saying that I stole some girl name Harako or something like that.  
  
But why should I be stealing that Harako, when I am not straight. Yes, I, Rukawa Kaede, the Ice Prince, the most popular guy in school, best rookie, is gay. How could it be? I just do not get it. I am the most wanted guy in the female committee in Shohoku and I just happen to be gay. I mean I choose any girl I want and she would just say yes.  
  
How did I know I am gay? Well maybe because I just know somehow. After seeing that red do'aho on the roof top, his loud yet melodic voice, and maybe due to the serious beating I got just being Rukawa Kaede, I just happen to fall in love with him.  
  
I think I have the worst taste ever in guys. Why there are millions of guys there and equally good looking and maybe even better looking than the cute adorable do'aho. And I just have to love him.  
  
Every night I see him in my dreams with his cute brown eyes and his 'Ore Wa Tensai' ringing over and over. I just fall more in love with him.  
  
It hurts my heart to have to call him do'aho but that is the only way he will reply me and maybe a bit of highly treasured touch of body or punches.  
  
During practices, I would always take a glance at him, his face, his beautifully tanned and muscular body. It could take everything I got not to go there and take him there.  
  
Of course, my behavior never go unnoticed. Well maybe to one person, and that person have to be Shohoku's manageress, Ayako.  
  
I still remember that very embarrassing day after our practices. Ayako came to me and asked "Do you like Sakuragi Hanamichi?"  
  
'What?!!?? How the hell did she knows??' I thought.  
  
"Well??"  
  
"None OF your Business"  
  
"Come on!! I am your sempai and I have to know that you know?"  
  
"."  
  
"yes??"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Ha-ha, See I knew it"  
  
'If you know about it then why did u fucking need to ask me!!! ?'  
  
" Umm Rukawa? Do you want me to try and make you two together?"  
  
'What??!!! Would you do that for me??'  
  
"."  
  
"yes? I am waiting"  
  
"yes"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"OK!! No problem"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well After that, my life has pretty much been more than hellish. But do I regret it?  
  
No. Never. Because do you want to know what Ayako did?  
  
Well she arranged a party, you know normal party where we should be drinking beer and know more friends and stuff like that.  
  
Unlike her right?? I guess helping the ice block did the thing.  
  
We kind of got my Hana-kun drunk and asked me to bring him back home. And did I? Of course I did. You think I am that stupid to let go of a chance where we can have some skin contact without me bleeding and visiting the hospital.  
  
Who would have known that Do'aho get drunk this easily? I look at his face, it is extraordinarily peaceful and baby like. So kawaii and adorable and angelic.  
  
Well I reached his house 1 hour later. His house isn't really that far actually it is just 5 min away. I just 'accidentally' used the longer route. I mean would I just let my chance of holding pass away just like that? I would have taken a longer time if not of his really heavy body. Not that I mind.  
  
Everything about him is so right maybe except for his liking to that Harako girl.  
  
I reached his room, and put him down his bed. Then.  
  
"Kitsune. Please don't go. I need you. I don't love Haruko. I love you."  
  
I froze. What? He loves me too?  
  
My heart sky rocketed!! I just want to hug him and kiss him endlessly and jump with joy. But as the ice block, I didn't but I just can't help but to smile and the smile got a bit big and bigger.  
  
I woke my Hana-kun up. And told him that I love him too and I want him to be mine. He is still drunk that time but nonetheless he was awake enough to smile and grabbed me onto the bed and kissed me passionately. We kissed and kissed until I am sure that tomorrow we will have swollen lips.  
  
That time Hanamichi was fully awake. His face flushed. 'So kawaii. I will never let him go.' I thought. He is too precious to let go. I slowly taking off his clothes one by one and he did the same to me. Kissing his every curves and muscle, I swore to him, the god and myself that I will protect him from all the bad things in life and I will show him love.  
  
And to my eye, there was just one beloved face on earth, and that was shining on him.  
  
That night was the best night and so do the next night and the night after that and night after that that.  
  
Well what can I say? I am a kitsune but one very lucky one.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
O.wa.Ri~~~  
  
Domo Arigato.. Thanks if you are reading. 


End file.
